


Stay your hand, angel.

by solarpillar (solarwind)



Category: Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor
Genre: Blasphemy, Gen, Prayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solarwind/pseuds/solarpillar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stay your hand, angel, stay your hand. He has suffered enough, the sinner with his brother's blood on his hands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay your hand, angel.

Stay your hand, angel, stay your hand.

He has suffered enough, the sinner with his brother's blood on his hands.

Stay your hand, demon, stay your hand.

His soul is not ripe for taking, for love keeps evil at the door.

Cain, for your sin, you are punished with eternal life.

But, for your love, your brother deserves eternal life.

 

No bliss is eternal.

Only what you can seize.

If fate's mercy allows, may the king triumph.

If king's mercy allows, may the strategist live.

May the darkness in your heart stay tame and grant you peace.

 

No one is righteous, no, not one.

Not Cain, not Abel.

May mankind follow the path of mercy.

May the darkness stay tame and grant wisdom.

 

No one is righteous. No, not one.

May mankind walk the path of inner strength.

May the darkness stay tame and grant power.

 

Stay your hand, angel, mankind is now free.

God is slain.

 

We will survive.


End file.
